Public and private organizations such as companies or universities electronically access data by computers that implement applications, databases and archives. Data is information that is translated into a form that is convenient to move or process. Data is usually structured and represented by data objects, such as sales orders, financial documents and/or business partner master data For example, a company stores business documents such as orders and invoices that have separate data object representations for address, product, currency, or monetary amount. Typically, applications write and read the data objects to and from the database.